


The hunt is on

by Windfighter



Series: 100 SSSS-fics [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Energy is needed to survive, and nothing is more full of energy than humans.





	The hunt is on

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago for the prompt "Break Away"

Years had passed. Decades. They had lost track of time. Nothing disturbed their slumber, nothing approached their resting place. Out of respect? Out of fear? Out of knowledge? They couldn't know. They just waited.

Waited for the next meal to irresponsibly wander inside their resting room.

It rarely happened. Occassionally a rabbit would get lost in there, occassionaly a bird took a wrong turn. It wasn't enough, they needed more.

They had waited for so long when the humans arrived. Ignorant they were, the humans. But one person's loss is another person's gain. Not that they were people any longer.

They couldn't remember ever being people. They had waited for far too long, bound to the world, their bodies and their resting place.

So when the humans stumbled over them, they decided to risk everything.

 

They tried following the humans directly, but the sunlight burned their nonexsistant bodies and they had to wait for it to start setting. Moving among the shadows they fed on whatever came in their way, with only one goal in their minds.

The humans.

The humans had energy, had a lot of energy. Much more than the vermin they sometimes got to feed off. That's why they wanted them, they wanted the energy. They needed it. They didn't know what for, but they needed it.

The sun seemed to take forever to set. An illusion, brought to them by their now impatient minds. The humans had stopped near the castle and they crept nearer as the shadows allowed them to.

They could feel the energy inside the metallic container that held the humans. A type of car, a word they remembered in the back of their blurry minds. From an earlier time, when they didn't need to feed of rats. They stretched out their hands, found themselves stopped by an invisible wall. One of them, inside their world. No, two.

They broke the wall down. It required a lot of their energy, but once it was down the road was free. They tasted the stick-shaped one first, lots of energy, but the human was still resisting, screaming, and they continued, found a small opening into the car. One of them entered, slowly stretched it's incorporeal hands towards the two humans closest to the door. They were in the shadows and it could touch them. They stopped moving, fell, and it stretched, grew.

Energy flooded its incorporeal body, so much energy. It didn't know what to do with it and it wanted more, _more_. Human energy, inside their realm, and it turned around.

"Please, go away."

Why would it go away? It crept closer, pressed towards the human trying to order it away. Strong, but they had broken the other's defenses, this should be nothing.

"How can I make you go away?!"

It pressed on, pressed itself against the bubble surrounding the human. It wanted the energy, needed it, _required_ it. The human resisted, resisted and then a flash of light. It had to pull back. The car drove away, left it and its broken down companions who had not had time to feed of the humans.

It looked after the car, waited in the shadows. The sun would soon set. They had already broken away from their resting place, they needed more energy to sustain themselves now.

The hunt was on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy frick this story was amazing how did I manage to write this?!


End file.
